


Earth-Warden of Earth-16

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Category: DCU, World of Warcraft, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: A semi-serious crackfic staring a SI insert as a Black Dragon from World of Warcraft with the powerset of Deathwing/Shamanism. Except this SI insert isn't actively trying to be in the plot since they don't even know what's going on besides the important locations and stuff.Note: Spoilers, Usual DCU related Warnings, etc abound.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Earth-Warden of Earth-16

Earth-Warden of Earth-16  
  
[Young Justice/DC/Warcraft SI-OC Insert]  
  
Warnings: Self Insert, Insert-Common-DC-Related-Warnings-Here, Spoilers for YJ/DC/Warcraft  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 _Deep Breaths. Grass tickling my nose. Hard ground under me… Pull eyes open, wince and blink hard. Bright light, Confusion.  
  
_  
Raising my head, the surroundings become clearer to my eyes. Suddenly, I notice that something wasn’t right. _Was I always this tall?_ I ponder. I wearily try to stand up, stumbling over onto all fours when I try to lift myself to two legs. Groaning at the shock of having the ground below me dig into my hands, I turn my head around and _wow, my neck is either very long or something but I can see a-_ I blink a couple times. Wings? Check… Tail? Check… A look down, claws and talons even more checkmarks… I swerve my head forward, a dull look on my face.  
  
  
 _Well Shit, I’m a Dragon._

_…_

_HOLY FUCK I’M A DRAGON?!  
  
  
_ Panic now sets in, and I’m feeling at my face, now realizing a small horn between my nose, which rests on the end of a long muzzle, dragon style and all. I can feel the rising horns on the side of my head, and my tongue can feel and press against my multiple razor-sharp teeth. My claws scrape against hardened scales, all resembling a sort of plating except for my hands, which were more like super-hard leather, like the legs of birds. I had a large hump on my back, where my wings were connected to my legs… sort of like those dragons from Dungeon and Dragons.  
  
  
One question would’ve been what kind of Dragon I was- well, the color, and that was simple and easy to answer- I was black pretty much everywhere, though my underscales and wing-membranes were more of a softer shade of black, like cold charcoal than pitch black. My claws were pearly white, though, so no black bones like that one kind of chicken. Straying away those thoughts that might be straying a bit towards racism (I had nothing against people of color, but hey, Black Dragons are fucking cool!) I really didn’t want to get in trouble for those kinds of thoughts…  
  
  
My surroundings is pretty much a large meadow that didn’t seem to end, though I could see mountains in the far distance. Nothing familiar to me, as I was more used to the far North-Eastern parts of the United States, though I’ve only visited two states up there to be fair. I am feeling a _bit_ parched though, so water… water should be my focus. Testing… Testing… alright, feet are working to my advantage, so lets go!  
  
  
Maybe I can use my sniffer? _Sniff Sniff_ , no, no sign of water but I do smell animals! That might mean water is near, right? Not like I have read and wilderness survival books or anything, no siree! Oh, deer! And there is a water source, yay! It was not that big, but it was big enough to be considered a puddle to me. Oh, sorry there deer, urgent mission here!  
  
  
Uh huh. My face was nice, nothing like the Black Dragons of Dungeon and Dragons, but more like the Black Dragonflight from World of Warcraft. I even had those weird fin-things lining my upper throat, like some of the older dragons have. My horns though, caught my attention. They were EXACTLY like Neltharion’s own horns before he went insane. Much smaller, seeing how I was probably half his size, if a bit larger, with bright red eyes just like him and Wrathion. Does this make me Neltharion’s daughter and Wrathion’s sister? Hm, curious.  
  
  
Well, since I was apart of the Black Dragonflight, I should have abilities like Neltharion himself, right? I am pretty sure Black Dragons are pretty much the proto-Shamans of World of Warcraft, seeing how they’re supposed to be protectors of Azeroth (and failed spectacularly, thanks Old Gods!) so… hmm. I am doing a lot of humming, aren’t I? That comes with confusion, my dear Watson!  
  
  
Okay, let’s see. Meditation should make this a lot easier for me, but first… I move away from the pond and move a bit away. Didn’t want to lose the only source of water around, but do not want to dehydrate the wildlife. That is bad! Okay… closing my eyes and OW- DAMN IT.   
  
  
I can hear inside my brain the angry rattling of Earth in my ears, the Water crying just behind it while Air was a whisper compared to them. Fire was the calmest, no doubt because in Nature they were not as active as Earth, Water and Air. Sorry Fire, it is the truth. Earth was angry that humans and aliens were burrowing into its skin, and I am talking about “Earth” Earth. Yeah, apparently, I am not on Azeroth. The Elements of Earth were just as angry, but they couldn’t do much or explain anything until I got here.  
  
  
Water was upset that their waters were getting polluted, but at least they are being heard. Apparently, they are called the “Clear” here, or something? I don’t even fucking know. They calmed down compared to Earth, who is still rambling away in one corner of my ear. Wind was whispering and whimpering about its Ozone Layer but was willing to aid me as it sent gusts of air past my membranes. Thank you, Wind. Fire was also as willing to help, almost too eager if I was to be honest, but hey… I am a Dragon!  
  
  
With a bit of mental urging at Earth to calm its tits, I asked where the fuck the closest settlement was. Earth was a bit grumpy about that, but willingly pointed out a few points of interest, like Washington D.C being a simple fly North-East, and then pointed out… Gotham City? Wait. What? Gotham City is apparently a thing here, so either I’m in the DC Universe or something changed in the past few years I must’ve missed out on… No? Well, I’m fucked.  
  
  
I know next to Nil about DC. I could name a few superheroes, sure, but I was a Marvels Fan really. Well, this is just… just great! Ha… ha… Sarcasm sucks, yes, I know. Well, I guess I should head off to one of the cities but I’m a fucking DRAGON the size of a 3-4 story building. I’m going to get mistaken as a villain right off the bat, and as much as I don’t care much towards being a villain, I’d just rather not have to deal with super heroes that are more capable of kicking my ass than most characters in World of Warcraft.  
  
  
And yes, I’m being serious. Jaina Proudmoore, Sylvanas, maybe even Thrall and some other noticeable characters could kill a dragon easily, but in DC, everything is capable of killing you unless you were a Man/Woman of Steel, namely Wonder Woman and Superman himself. Hell, even the non-powered people could kill a Dragon if they wanted to, and Magic was a thing here!   
  
  
To put it simply, I’m capital F.U.C.K.E.D FUCKED. I wasn’t an Aspect, and Aspects weren’t gods, but… I’m close enough to the real thing, right? The elements were at my disposal and there were a couple new ones I could access apparently, such as The Green, The Red, and a few other non-descript elements that play into different themes on this Universe. I wonder… maybe I could rescue people from disasters, like Fires, Tsunamis and Earthquakes? No, that’s a waste of my abilities…  
  
  
I guess I should go to Gotham then…


End file.
